A Year With The Doctor
by WholockiansAssemble
Summary: What if the doctor goes down memory lane and meets some of his previous companions. What if he neglects Clara in the middle of it? This story shows the doctor rejoicing with previous companions and forgetting about Clara his Impossible Girl. After TNOTD
1. A Compromising Situation

After fighting off the Whispermen and The Great Intelligence the Doctor and Clara land in Cardiff 21st century.

The doctor then sees Jack pacing to the Tardis, "not again" he mutters to himself as he thought of Jack and how he works for Torchwood; the organization that led to Rose being trapped in the parallel dimension. He tries to leave Cardiff pushing a few buttons on the Tardis, but, just as he was about to pull the final lever, the Tardis decided to temproarily shut down its engines! The doctor started to complain to his trusty ship as Clara stood there laughing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door; the doctor then gave Clara a face which indicated her to open the door. She sighed and complained her way to the wooden door when she saw this tall man wearing a world war two jacket.

"Hello!" Clara said surprised at how this man's fashion died out 60 years ago yet so elegant on him.

"Hey, Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?!" Jack flirted.

"Oh stop it! You only just arrived and you're already flirting with my friend!" replied the doctor!

"Cant I say hello to anything! You're like my aunt!"Jack stated.

"I'm the doctor, I'm worse than anybody's aunt!" the doctor joked.

"Well I don't mind! Come on Jack step into the Tardis" Clara exclaimed.

"Thanks" Jack said and then turned to his long-lost friend "I think it's because of the lights, but doctor, have you, you know, regenerated?"

"Oh, ages ago, when the master came back to life, it's a long story" the doctor replied.

"Anyway, seeing as the Tardis has shut down, let's go to the hub!"

This was going to be a start of a long journey...

Back at the hub Owen was complaining to everybody about how Jack supposedly ran out on the team, again and it seemed like the only person sticking up for Jack was Ianto. Suddenly, as if on time, Jack arrived with two people, they looked as if they were a couple. "Team, I would like you to meet the Doctor and his..." Jack turned to look at Clara before finishing off his sentence "Beautiful companion Clara Oswald" Clara blushed she never really had a boyfriend before, but Jack, she could imagine them together, forever.

" Hello" said the Doctor with an awkward salute. "Hi" Clara shyly replied. Then the doctor remembered Toshiko as they met briefly with an incident with the Slitheen. "Hello Toshiko" the Doctor smiled.

"Doctor?" Toshiko said.

"Oh it's the face, it's always the face! I'm sorry Toshiko, different face, you wouldn't recognize me"

"Oh I recognized you already, dreadful dress sense"

"Oi!" the doctor laughed.

After being introduced and greeted the Doctor enthusiastically said " So, what do you Gun crazy people do then" Jack then went and explained everything.

Then the doctors smile grew into his puppy dog face and Clara immediately turned to look at him...

"Clara, we have to go!" The Doctor muttered under his breath

"Why? Come on doctor, we only just got here and Jack is kind of handsome" Clara replied upset.

"Clara, believe me, this man is the scariest I have ever seen him"

"Okay fine, but Doctor how are we supposed to excuse ourselves?"

"I dunno what about that, I need to go to the toilet excuse and run away straight after?"

" That never works"

"Ugh fine I guess I have to be rude"

"You always are!"

"Shushhh, I think they can hear us!"

"No doctor, all this time we've talked they all went to go fight off some alien"

"Oh thank ... God? I don't believe in God wait thank ... the Lord? Nope I Dont believe in that either, emm... than..."

" THANK THE STARS! HURRY UP DOCTOR BEFORE THEY FIND US!" Clara thrusted the Doctors hand across the room and then ... well... legged it"


	2. An Unexpected Situation

As they reached the TARDIS, Clara opened the door to see Jack and his team fixing it.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JACK HARKNESS!" The Doctor shouted

"Chill dude, we were just fixing it, so you can leave, like now" Jack said approaching the doctor calmly.

"Right umm... okay, so you want us gone?"

" Face it Doctor, I have a life here in Cardiff, I can't just suddenly disappear with you, then come back a year later"

"Well, yes okay, well, umm.. I really don't know what to say, well I guess I will see you all When I see you" Then the doctor gestured to the door and then said "So, basically, with all due respect, all of you, get the heck out my TARDIS and carry on with your lives as normal!" Everybody smiled and the Torchwood team left the TARDIS.

"That was really easy" Clara said to the Doctor

"I Know, just a shame that they wanted us out before we could with them!" The Doctor replied

" Doctor do you think the TARDIS Is set to go to all your previous companions lives again?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the screen tells us that we're on our way to Rose Tyler's house..."

"How do you know Rose?"

"Past lives"


	3. A Journey Back In Time

Just as Clara finished her sentence the TARDIS jerked sideways into the Parallel Dimension. And as soon as you could have said Fish Fingers And Custard they were at Rose's House.

The Doctor hesitated for a bit, then he realised that Rose was with another man now, so he couldn't take her back into his life. He then muttered a word under his breath and sure enough, he was out the TARDIS like a flash.

"Wait for me!" Clara said as she ran out of the TARDIS.

Rose and the tenth doctor duplicate was walking home when she saw the TARDIS. Rose then took tentoo's (The tenth doctor duplicate) hand and ran across the street straight to her house. She then saw The Doctor and Clara with her mother serving them a cup of tea

The Doctor immediately rose upwith Clara cluelessly standing not knowing the former relationship between Rose and The Doctor.

"Rose!" The Doctor said ecstatically

"Doctor, what a pleasant surprise! It only took you five years to come and visit me, eh" Rose said and immediately went to hug the Doctor

Rose then looked at Clara and smiled happily

"Hi, I'm Rose and you are.."

"Clara, hi!" Rose went to shake Clara's hand and was then interrupted by tentoo laying down the rules between the Doctor and Rose

"Right listen mate, you can only hug Rose when I'm around okay"

Rose then turned arround and gave a disapproving look to tentoo and then looked back at Clara and mimed 'sorry' to her and then walked back towards tentoo and said " Baby, leave the Doctor alone, he only just got here and your already patronising him, besides he has Clara so I am sure he would be fine"

"Oh no, we're not.. you.. know...no... ewww" Both Clara and The Doctor said synchronized

"Anyway Rose, we are doing a flying visit, it was nice meeting you again" The Doctor

"Oh but Doctor you can't go now, you only just got here"

"Sorry Rose" and in a flash the Doctor and Clara was in the TARDIS on their way to Martha Jones' new residency


	4. Freelance

"How could you do that, just leave Rose, and go! What if I left and you happen to visit me and then leave two seconds after you had seen me" Clara said impatiently.

"Clara, Rose was and still is the love of my life, do you think I like seeing her with another man!" The Doctor said calmly. At that point the TARDIS landed at Martha Jones' House.

Martha was walking back from the off-license with a pint of milk when she saw the TARDIS. She nearly fainted when she saw it, but she pulled herself together and walked nonchalantly towards her own house.

As soon as she reached her house she overheard Mickey, a strange man and a strange woman talking. " He must have regenerated" Martha thought to herself, but that still didn't explain what that strange woman was doing at her house. So she plonked the milk in the fridge and automatically saw 4 mugs from her shelf missing, there was tea for her to!

She then walked to wards the living room, to see Mickey her husband-to-be, a strange man with an awful dress sense, "That must be the doctor" she thought, and an elegant, confused, woman in her early twenties, or so she thought.

"DOCTOR!" and without further ado Martha ran across her living room, nearly knocking her mug of tea and she threw her hands across the doctors' body.

"Martha! How is U.N.I.T?" The Doctor Asked. Then Martha gave a 'told you so' look to Mickey who then threw his hands up and went upstairs.

"Doctor, I went Freelance" Martha joked. "Mickey persuaded me" She then added.

She then turned towards Clara who was clearly lost in this façade.

"Hi, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier" Martha said.

"That's alright... I'm Clara"

"Martha... Martha Jones"

" Aaah, of course"

"Sorry ladies if im interrupting your conversation, but me and Clara have really got to be going" The Doctor interrupted.

"NOT AGAIN" Clara said

"Doctor, you only just got here, and you hardly come and visit, when was the last time we properly talked, when the flippin' Daleks arrived!"

"Sorry Martha, I really am..." and sure enough the Doctor And Clara vanished


	5. No Way!

"Okay, now that was SO ANNOYING" Clara Screeched.

"Clara Oswald, please, please just trust me, I can't face them all. Look how I ruined their lives" The Doctor said.

"No you didn't Doctor, you gave them a purpose, you make them feel SO special and believe me I know"

"Clara Oswin Osw..."

" Since when was there a Oswin in my name, For the millionth time Doctor, my name is Clara Oswald, now correct your sentence"

"Fine, Clara OSWIN Oswald, when did you become so wise, you could be a time lord, for all you know"

"aha nice try you skinny boy, never going to happen"

"Hold on, when did you start to speak like that"

"What do you mean?"

"Only one person calls me that"

"Still lost"

"Jack, Rose, Mickey, Martha"

"Who's next..."

" Well, obviously..."

"Who Doctor"

"But if she sees me she will die"

"Who?"

"But I Have a new face to her, but the TARDIS, what if she sees the TARDIS"

"Doctor I am seriously lost"

"She will die if she sees the TARDIS I have to park somewhere she wouldn't think of going"

"Honestly its like talking to a brick wall"

"No we must not introduce ourselves"

"WHO IS IT DOCTOR"

"Well, Donna Noble of course"


	6. electrountimeunlordybrainystoppy Object

Just then the TARDIS landed at the corner of Donna Nobles' Street. The Doctor trembled, after all these years being too scared to meet Donna just in case her head explodes, he had to face her, for at least two minutes. Now that the Doctor and Clara were both at Donnas' House the Doctor went absolutely crazy. He started to build this electro-timeunlordybrainystoppy object (that's what he called it)

"Doctor whats that for?" Clara asked

"Clara, do you remember when the earth moved to a different place, and there was Daleks everywhere?" The Doctor said.

"Nope, had a massive hangover"

"Seriously, you and Donna are both the same"

"I don't even know the woman!"

"She was my best friend, she still is, her, Martha, Amy and Rory are the only best friends i ever had, well from the last two faces and thus one." the doctor said. Suddenly Clara felt worthless, that her time with the Doctor was unnecessary and stupid.

"Oh okay" She quickly regained her senses and said " So tell me the story then, the story that involves the electro-timelordybrainystoppy object"

"Clara, you got it wrong, its electro-timeunlordybrainystoppy object! I will tell you the story, the Daleks took 27 planets out of their place and the put them in the Medusa Cascade, Jack, Rose and Donna were with me when the TARDIS was taken"

Suddenly Clara thought about Jack and her, he was way too cocky for her, then she put two fingers in her mouth and retched.

"And back to the story, while me, Jack and Rose were outside the TARDIS, the TARDIS doors shut, leaving Donna in it, so cut a long story short, my handy spare hand had regeneration energy in it, Donna touched it and it made my hand grow into a part human part timelord because Donna touched it, but then Donna became a half timelord half human, but she had my brain. Because she was half timelord she couldn't quite cope, she was sort of malfunctioning and I had to wipe her memory of everything me. Therefore, if she sees me, she will remember and when she remembers she will... die"

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry, but the TARDIS wont leave until you see her and you meet her, and a guy called Wilfred"

"Hmmm, well lets hope my electro-timeunlordybrainystoppy object works eh"

"So, you're going to approach a woman who doesn't know you and zap her with a timelordy object and you think she isn't going to complain?"

"Well..." The doctor thought for a moment... "Who is going to refuse this face" The doctor said.

"Fine... Lets go" Clara said


	7. You Dizzy Mate?

The doctor and Clara left the TARDIS to see Donna screaming to a person across the road.

"THAT IS MY PARKING SPACE, YOU DIZZY MATE, MOVE YOUR CAR AWAY FROM **MY **PARKING SPACE AND I WONT BE ANGRY WITH YOU" Donna screamed.

"Woah, Donna all you had to say was 'please could you move your car from my parking space' the guy trembled.

"SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR CAR" Donna said, to which point the guy got in his car and drove away.

Donna then turned towards the doctor to which he zapped her with his... well face it... his gun. Luckily, there wasn't any spectators as Donna screams like that everyday (they learned to live with it). Then Wilfred came out of the house aiming to get Donna inside the house, but he stopped and turned around to look at the TARDIS. He saw Clara and The Doctor. "Doctor? You've changed" Wilf said

"Yep" the doctor strained because he was carrying Donna. "But seriously Wilf I could do with a hand?"

"Sure, and who might you be?" Wilf asked Clara

"Hi, I'm Clara" She went to shake Wilf's hand when the TARDIS made a funny noise, seems like all her handshake failed.

"Wilfred" Wilf said

By this point they all were in the TARDIS and Donna regained consciousness.

"Doctor, WHY THE HELL DID YOU ZAP ME!" Donna Said in her shouty voice, by this point everyone got used to it.

"Well, Im sorry, if you looked at the TARDIS, you would've died, so excuse me of saving your life...


	8. Tut Tut Tut

"I'm sorry Doctor but..." Donna struggled to get out the words.

"Oh oh" The Doctor said

"WHAT" both Clara and Wilf said

"Malfunction, big Malfunction" The Doctor said with a hint of worriness in his voice.

"Doctor, you stupid timeunlordy object didn't fix her" Clara said. Clara was scared for Donna's life.

"I KNOW, FOR ... STARS SAKE CLARA CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND?" The Doctor screamed. Clara had a tear in her left eye to which she ran inside the TARDIS to her room.

"Doctor, you should'nt have said that, she's worried to you know, just fix Donna and give her back to me and you go on about your life. Donna is the past right now, she's your present and hopefully your future" Wilf advised.

Then Donna beathed a sigh of relief ... while she was unconscious, this gave Doctor a sigh of relief, Wilf a sigh of Relief and left Clara crying in her room.

"Bye Doctor" Wilf said carrying Donna out of the TARDIS

"Well, that was the best goodbye so far" The doctor whispered to himself. "Great now I have to apologize to Clara"


	9. Sorry?

Clara's room was very basic, but it was nice the doctor always had envied it. Clara was at the corner of her bed crying... There was a knock at her door. "Come In" Clara said and quickly wiped her tears.

"Clara I really am very sorry about shouting at you earlier, it was just the thought of not helping Donna, I hate the thought of me not being able to fix her" The doctor said.

"Doctor, I really do understand it's just the thought of leaving Rose and Martha just when they finally saw you, it's not fair"

"No it's not... We will pick them all up and take them on an adventure, after Amy and Rory of course..."


	10. That Scottish Fire

They both went to the main control room where the computer screen showed that the TARDIS was on its way to 1870's New York **(because Amy and Rory died in 1930's, so it seemed logical to meet them when they were still young)** the doctor fretted that the TARDIS was going to explode because of the paradoxes, but funnily enough not one spark lit up inside the TARDIS when they arrived.

Both Clara and the Doctor left the TARDIS to see Amy and Rory's arms folded and crossed, but it only lasted about 5 seconds and then Amy ran and hugged the Doctor.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN RAGGEDY MAN" Amy shouted

"Amelia Pond, one of my ear is already busted, don't make the other one go to" The Doctor laughed and then the both cuddled "Oh Amelia Pond, where would I be without you eh?" The Doctor said. "RORY!"

"Hi Doctor! And who's your friend?" Rory said to which Amy elbowed him in the stomach. "Hi I'm Clara Oswald" Clara said.

"Clara OSWIN Oswald" The Doctor corrected. Amy and Rory both gasped.

"Seriously Doctor, where did you get that atrocious name from" Clara said, clearly dissapointed over how many times she corrected the Doctor and he still calls her that name.

"Doctor Is she ..." Rory Asked. Then Amy looked at Clara and said "You flirted with my husband"

"Im sorry, I did what!" Clara said. Clara got punched...


	11. Keep Your Hands To Yourself

"Owww" Clara moaned, holding her nose, "Why the hell did you do that for!"

"I'm sorry, that's generally what people do when others flirt with THEIR HUSBAND!" Amy uttered sarcastically.

"I never flirted with nose boy over there" Clara answered

"Nose Boy? That's what Oswin called me" Rory half-muttered to himself.

"Besides you were divorced back then" The Doctor interrupted

"THANKS FOR THE REMINDER!" Amy and Rory squealed.

The Doctor was punched...


	12. Adventure?

"OOOWWWCCCCHHHHHH, FOR STARS SAKE AMY, QUIT THE PUNCHING" The Doctor screamed, holding his nose too.

"Okay I do not know what I had done to provoke you so much that you decided to PUNCH me, but, if it helps, im sorry" Clara explained, she then shrugged and went to go to help the doctor.

"Im sorry, okay, it's just im very protecting over Rory" Amy explained

"Over-protective" Rory muttered to himself, but loud enough so Amy could hear. Amy just ignored his comment and went to help the Doctor. "I'm sorry I punched you Doctor and I'm reallyy sorry about that punch ... See I don't even know your name!" Amy said

"Its Clara, and it's perfectly alright, I would have done the same if I were you, but seriously I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Clara said very forgivingly as if she had done the same thing Amy done.

"Hi Clara" Amy shook her hand. "Yesssss" Clara muttered to herself as that was the first successful hand shake she had shaken. Amy just shrugged her shoulders and went to help the doctor with his tissue. "Oh Amelia Pond, think how many less bruises I would've been through without you" The doctor laughed.

"Oh shut up, you love it" Amy smiled. Then the doctors nose went all glowy shaped and his nose fixed itself. "Ta da!" The doctor said

"Great magic trick Dynamo!" Rory said sarcastically.

"So Doctor you going to tell them why you are here?" Clara said

"Well, Amelia and Rory Pond ..." The Doctor started

"Williams..." Rory said high-pitched

"Shut up, What I say goes..." The Doctor said.

"Not really..." Clara, Amy and Rory said synchronized.

"GUYS... I'm trying to say something important here!" The doctor moaned

"Sorry" Clara and Amy said

"Not sorry..."Rory muttered

"I will pretend I didn't here that, Rory and Amy POND, would you like to go on an adventure?!"


	13. Great Guess Sherlock

"... would you like to go an adventure" The Doctor asked...

"WELL... Durrhhhh! Great guess Sherlock" Amy said and she dragged Rory and Clara inside the TARDIS.

"So, where are we going to go raggedy man?"

" Earth, United Kingdom, London, Park Royal, 10 Holmes Street, 2014"

"Why 2014?"

"Well, there's no time like the present!" And off they went to Martha Jones's House...

"WHY DID HE JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! GRRR" Martha was screaming and shouting, clearly annoyed that the Doctor left...

"What happened Martha!"Mickey shouted, running down the stairs.

"The Doctor he just left..." Suddenly The was the vvvwwworrrppppiiinnngggg sound the TARDIS made when it landed.

"Guess not for long" Mickey smiled. The TARDIS door opened and both Mickey and Martha were shocked that there were extra passengers.

"Hello Martha, Mickey, sorry I ran off like that, it was a very irresponsible thing to do, and anyway, I brought extra passengers!" The Doctor said.

" Hi, I'm Martha" Martha asked Rory and Amy.

"Hi, I'm Amy" Amy said.

" Your name is Amelia Pond, a beautiful name that you threw away" the Doctor butted in

"Well, I like Amy..." Amy said

"Ugh, thank God you didn't change your name while I was away" The Doctor said to Clara. Both Amy and Clara laughed.

" And you are..." Martha asked Rory.

"Oh yeah sorry I'm Rory, Amy's Husband" Rory said

"Nice to meet you Rory and Amy..."

"Williams" Rory said

"Pond" The Doctor said.

"Williams" Rory whispered, "He thinks that I'm a Pond"

"Ah" Martha said.

"So Rickey Mouse... how are you?" The Doctor asked Mickey, who looked like a lost puppy who didn't know where he was.

"It's Mickey, and I'm fine thanks" Mickey smiled.

They all started having their own conversations; Mickey, Amy and Rory were introducing each other, Clara and Martha were talking about the Doctor, and ... well the doctor... was talking to everybody, jumping from side to side to make sure he heard every bit of the conversation. Eventually everyone stopped talking,but the Doctor was still jumping around, so he looked like a gorilla looking for bananas...

"Doctor, what are you doing" Martha asked as she never had seen this behaviour on the Doctor before.

" I was... I was listening... well... trying to... urgh forget it. Come on everyone... its time to collect Rose"


	14. Hello Rose Again

Rose was swearing; slang swearing. She absolutely hated when the Doctor did this. "He will come back Rose, don't worry." Jackie Insisted.

" I WAS WAITING FOR HIS RETURN 5 YEARS AGO, DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD COME BACK AFTER 5 MINUTES!" Rose Shouted. Tentoo felt this feeling he had felt when he was at Bad Wolf Bay with his duplicate; worthless.

Then the TARDIS'S vvvvwwwwoooorrrrpppiiingggg sound appeared. Rose and Jackies face lit up like a candle. Tentoo just had more rage. The TARDIS door opened... "You didn't really think I would leave you, after everything?!" The Doctor asked Rose

"YES!" Rose said and she ran to the Doctor and gave him a warm hug. " I see you brought passengers" Tentoo asked.

"I'll make some more tea!" Jackie said and skipped towards the kitchen.

"I will leave you guys to mingle... I want to talk to Tentoo over there" The doctor said. Tentoo had his fists ready for a good connection whereas everyone else shrugged and went off to introduce themselves.

" Hey... I don't want Rose back okay, she's yours" The Doctor said hesitatingly.

"Good, just please, please don't make her fall in love with you" Tentoo pleaded.

"Of course not!"

" So how's life?"

" With Jackie its hell, with Rose it's heaven"

"TELL ME ABOUT IT and eeewww no more information, please" The

"She talks way too much, for a normal mother-in-law"

"Ugh, let's change the subject"

"Yes, I think that would be Nice!"

"How is it here in the Parallel Universe"

"It's nice, but a lot of pollution"

"No, I mean, any Aliens?"

"Well, there was this slitheen, but Rose bought vinegar and she dealt with it like she does with a spider; squirming and would kill to do something else."

"Any Daleks"

"Well... Nope, I think they hate our area"

Everyone was looking at the Doctor and Tentoo, by the time they finished.

"Oh look at you two, getting along like two peas in a pod" Rose and Clara hi-fived.

"Oi" Both the Doctor and Tentoo said.

"Tea's Ready?" Jackie questioned


	15. Adventure Time

"Oh yes please" Clara said, looking at the teas.

"Here you are darling" Jackie handed her the cup.

"Clara, and you?" She shook Jackie's hand

"Oh I'm Jackie, Rose's mum!"

"Nice to meet you Jackie!" Clara said and she went back to her cup of tea.

Jackie handed tea to everybody, she found it awkward handing it to Mickey as he was Rose's ex, but Rose seemed perfectly alright, she wanted Mickey to have a better life without her.

" Do you have any Jammie Dodgers?" The Doctor asked.

"No, sorry Doctor but I don't buy biscuits with jam inside them" Jackie said smiling.

"Oh okay, and suddenly the teas gone cold" and the Doctor gently but angrily placed the cup on the coffee table. Amy, Martha and Rose laughed, Clara just shook her head and went back to her tea, Mickey and Rory looked at each other clearly dazed over what they had just seen.

" He has an emotional love for Jammie Dodgers" Clara said, explaining the tea being refused.

"So where are we going Doctor? ... Adventure... you know?" Rory said.

" Adventure?" Rose asked

"I mean ... If you want to ... you know... go on Adventure" The Doctor asked " I'll drop you back home straight after?"

Rose thought for a bit... " Well, OBVIOUSLY,No shiz Sherlock" "Shiz, shiz, shiz, shiz, hold on, I'm swearing... why aren't I swearing?" Rose asked

"TARDIS anti-swearing campaign thingy they had going on in Gallifrey ages ago, the TARDIS'S hated swear words, so they covered them up" The Doctor answered.

"Woah, it really is a Police Box" The Doctor asked Rose the question again... "YES Doctor and Tentoo will come too" Rose answered, Tentoo smirked, The Doctor smirked, the entire crew smirked.

"Waheyy" The Doctor said...


	16. Same Mistake AGAIN

"Right Lets Go" The Doctor said truly excited... They all hopped inside the TARDIS where the all were appointed beds. The Doctor let Rory & Amy sleep in their old room, to which they both complained.

"Oh shut up, bunkbeds are cool, right, Clara you can sleep in the storage room so Martha & Mickey can have your room, and Rose and Tentoo can pick!" The Doctor said.

"What" Clara said truly disgusted over the Doctor.

"Shut up Clara, you do as you are told"

"Excuse me?!" "Do you know what I am Sick And Tired of your attitude, there are guests here and YOU obviously don't care"

"NO, You are too busy with your other companions that you dont even stop and think about me!"

"Get out of my face" By this time Clara was bursting in tears and every companion was cheesed off. Clara ran off inside the TARDIS with Rose and Amy running after her.

"Clara!" Rose shouted.

"Claraaaaaaaaa, wait up, Im pregnant" Amy said half out of breath...


	17. Preggers?

"WHATTT!" Clara said and she froze and walked towards Amy...

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine, haha, fooled you guys big time, I do not want to be pregnant ever again" Amy laughed.

"Amy you scared us half to death!" Clara said, speaking for both Rose and herself.

"I know and I'm sorry" Amy said in her Scottish accent. "But you gotta admit, it was funny"

For a second Clara stopped crying, "Yeah it was!"

"See it made you stop crying!" Rose said. Clara realised that and said "Well it wont last..." Clara walked away this time.

"Listen, Clara he does that sometimes, he gets over-excited" Rose explained.

"I gave him the idea of seeing you all, no offence, and now he kicks me out of my room, he says that I have attitude problems, I AM GOING HOME" Clara says. Rose and Amy look at each other, both shocked...

Meanwhile Back In The Main Console Room...

Martha, Mickey, Rory and Tentoo watched Rose and Amy run after a distraught Clara, they then turned to face the Doctor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Rory shouted clearly annoyed that the Doctor treated Clara like a Dalek.

"She needs to learn respect" the Doctor said under his breath, and Mickey punched him...


	18. Hello Sweetie

The Doctor woke up with minor concussion ( Martha said). "Owww, what happened?" The Doctor said.

"You dissed Clara so I punched you..." Mickey said, still cooling off.

"YOU DID WHAT!" the Doctor said.

"And here he goes again..." Mickey said and turn 180° and walked towards the kitchen to make himself a tea.

"Guys, I'm sorry... Where's Clara?" The Doctor said.

"She's packing her bags" Rory said.

"And there's nothing you can do to stop her..." Martha added

Clara's Room

"Clara, c'mon, please don't do this trust me you will regret it" Rose said.

"I don't care Rose, she treats me like shiz" Clara said

"He treats us all like shiz" Amy added. "Maybe if we invited a special someone around the TARDIS..." Amy said.

"Who are you thinking of" Clara said who was in the middle of packing her socks inside her Louis Vuitton Bag.

"Ooh I don't know..." Amy looked down at her shoes all innocent "Maybe River Song?" Rose and Clara looked up to Amy and smiled...

TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM  


"WHERE IS SHE GOING TO GO!" The Doctor said frantically walking around the console room.

"Her family maybe?" Rory said trying to comfort the Doctor.

"She's not going" Rose said, half out of breath as she ran from Clara's Room to the Console room. "But there is someone who wants to see you..." Rose said smiling.

Then a woman with 'space hair' walked up towards Rose and said "Hello Sweetie" River Song had arrived...

The Doctor walked past River and Rose and he ran to Clara's room.

"You are amazing! My impossible girl strikes again!" The doctor went to kiss Clara on the Forehead. She accepted the kiss, but she still didn't understand the reason behind the Doctor became so nice to her.

Clara gave her ' I don't know what you're talking about' look to the Doctor to which he sighed " You invited River remember?" The Doctor said to Clara.

"Oh that was-" Clara said but got interrupted by Amy's raised eyebrows which indicated to Clara that she should take the credit for inviting River.

"Yeah that was me" Clara said with uncertainty. "You are officially amazing" The Doctor said and he legged it out of Clara's room only to come back moments later to say " Oh you can keep your room, Mickey and Martha can have another room" Only to disappear moments later.

TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM

River Song introduced to everyone by Rory-her father.

"So how are you her father?" Mickey said genuinely confused "I mean, no offence River, but it's nearly impossible"

Before Rory got a chance to explain the Doctor ran inside the console room with Amy and Clara running after him. Straight away he went to hug and kiss River.

Mickey and Martha gave Amy and Rory a puzzled look, to which Amy mouthed "THEY'RE MARRIED", "ohhhhhh" Martha and Mickey said and then gave the Doctor and River an approved look.

"How are you sweetie?" River asked.

"I'm fine hunny, how are you" The Doctor said.

"Oh you know the usual, getting arrested by the shadow proclamation, breaking out" River said.

"No" said the Doctor looking really shocked.

"Yes" River said with a hint of flirt.

"No" said the Doctor still shocked

"Yes" said River confusingly.

"No" said the Doctor still not recovered from River statement.

"Yes" said River who was really bored of the 'yes' 'no' game.

"No" the Doctor, not getting that he should shut up now.

"YES!" said everybody else. "Alright" The Doctor stood up, straightened his bow tie and walked towards the console, "Suggestions or random?" The companions knew exactly what he was talking about, "RANDOM!" Everyone except Mickey said.

"Suggestion, because when we pick Random, there's always a stupid monster" Mickey said. everyone sighed. "What!" Mickey said.

"Right London 1770, let's go and explore" The Doctor said as he went to open the TARDIS door he had hope that he had got the dates right...

He opened the door "EXTERMINATE! The Daleks...

"It appears that I have the dates wrong..." The Doctor said adjusting his bow tie.

"What was that Doctor?" Rose asked.

"It also appears that Mickey was right..." The Doctor added

"How is Mickey right?" Rory said.

"We shouldn't have picked Random" The Doctor said with his 'oh-oh' voice.

"What do you mean?" Amy said, truly lost.

"There's always stupid monsters when we pick random" The Doctor said

"DOCTOR WHAT'S GOING ON!" All the companions asked.

"Well, It's The Daleks of course and Mickey, remind me to put an extra 2% faith in you"


	19. DALEKS

"THE DALEKS!" Rose said

"Yeah, ummmmm, I got an idea, how about we leave the TARDIS?" The Doctor said licking his hand to straighten his hair.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Clara said, deeply concerened about her and seven other people's life.

"Mad but NEVER crazy" The Doctor smirked.

"But won't we be safer in the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"Naa, If we stay here longer they will bust this box faster than you can say 'Jammy Dodgers'!"

They all legged it out of the TARDIS... The Daleks were ready for battle, they had their favourite word at the ready, their guns at the ready and they had Davros at the ready.


	20. Davros

"We have landed in Skaro" The doctor said, looking at the messed up planet where the Daleks live for the 52inch window.

"How do you know?" asked Amy.

"Well, look at it, broken, unoccupied, the big Dalek in the middle of its city"

Suddenly they all were transported into a Dalek ship, where Davros held them captive.

The companions were hostile, the Doctor was laughing. "Davros, haven't you ever heard of 'the same thing never happens twice'!" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I see you have regenerated..." Davros asked

"Spot on Dalek! Now tell me something I don't know, like ermm... your plan"

"I have no plan"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you Daleks talk way too much, I'll just find out myself shall I, by oh, I dont know pressing that big red button over there" the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to the big red button.

"Fine, FINE!"

"I thought so, now tell me what you things are up to"

"We want to destroy Earth"

"How"

"By pushing that big red button"

"I should've known"

"You wouldn't have Doctor, you are a time lord"

"Fair point, now tell me Davros, how did you survive the Genocide attack"

"The what? Im afraid I do not compute"

"Doctor, I think thats the Daleks future" Rose whispered.

"Oops I think that was one of my christmas present list that Santa has yet to give me" The Doctor diverted.

"Face it Doctor, that will never happen"

"mm, yeah you're right"

"So doctor how are you going to stop ME!"

"Clara, get everyone in the TARDIS" The Doctor whispered, Clara then ushered everyone into the TARDIS and closed the door behind them.

"How am I going to stop you Davros, is fairly easy" The doctor said and he pointed his sonic screwdriver towards the big red button and he sonicked it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Davros screamed.

"Bye Davros" and the Doctor got inside the TARDIS ran towards the consol and pulled the vital levers and he and the companions left


	21. Home

"I want to go home" Clara whispered to the doctor, very seriously.

"Are you sure, because Clara I really am sorry" The Doctor whispered half-pleading.

"Doctor" Clara gave a very stern look.

"Fine" The Doctor said.

Clara then went towards her room, she stopped at her room door and spoke very quietly, as if she was about to burst into tears, "TARDIS, delete my room and send my clothes to my house". The TARDIS did as she was told.

*In The Control Room*

"That was THE most easiest win EVER" Martha said laughing. The doctor smirked then went back to his 'sad' face. The others were chatting away as Amy came towards the Doctor.

"Doctor whats wrong?" Amy said quietly as she didn't want to worry the others.

"Nothing Amy... You'll see soon enough" The doctor replied.

Clara came hastily and gave the doctor a nod, the doctor nodded back.

"Right we have landed!" The Doctor said. Clara went towards the doors... "Right guys, Clara bugsied that she would take first look, so I'm sorry for any inconvenience"

Everyone moaned, Clara smiled with a tear in her eye and left the TARDIS. Straight away Amy knew what just happened, but before she could say anything, the doctor left...

Little did he know that he didn't leave Clara at her house, but he left her in Pompeii, just before Vesuvius struck


	22. Definately Not Earth

*Meanwhile in the TARDIS*

"Doctor, where did you send Clara, because that was NOT Earth!" Rose said, really worried.

"What do you mean? She wanted to go home so she went" The Doctor said half-chuckling.

"NO IT WASN'T" Everyone shouted.

"Doctor, the TARDIS makes an extra groaning sound when she lands on EARTH, have you really forgotten that!" Tentoo added.

"Oh oh" The Doctor said and he ran towards his screen and typed *_last destination co-ordinates*_. At that point Martha ran towards the screen to see where Clara was...

"YOU LEFT HER IN POMPEII... WHERE VESUVIUS IS!" Martha screamed.

"You did not" Mickey said, he was ready to punch the Doctor again, Rory just gave him a 'nope' look.

"Okay, we need to get her out of Pompeii... BEFORE VESUVIUS STRIKES!" River said and she took her heels off and put in on the TARDIS, she then went straight to the controls and navigated the TARDIS to Pompeii


	23. Vesuvius

*Pompeii*

After she left the TARDIS, Clara realised that she wasn't home... "Umm, Doctor wrong house!" She turned towards the TARDIS and began to open the door when it left.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed and she leaned towards a wall half-crying. She then wiped her tears and walked to the nearest place with civilians. To her surprise they all were human. "Excuse me, but where am I" Clara asked the little boy playing with his friends. "Why, you're in Pompeii of course" The boy answered. Clara's smile turned upside down.

"And umm..." she pointed to a mountain that looked llike a volcano "Is that Vesuvius?" "Yes!" Th eboy said.

Clara shivered, "and erm whats the date?" The boy looked at her as if she was crazy "Why, its 8 o'clock in the morning, and its the 24th of August, in the year 79" The boy then ran away with his friends, looking cautiously at Clara.

"Oh, CRAP, Doctor you better come here and save me because Vesuvius is gonna erupt in a few hours!" Clara said looking at the sky


	24. Rory Shouting Surely Not

*In The TARDIS*

The TARDIS stopped abruptly. "What The HELL is wrong with the stupid thing now" Rory screamed. Everyone looked at him shocked and surprised that he raised his voice after all this time.

"What? You know I do have a mouth" Rory said

"Yeah but you never use it" Rose said. Rory just gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Guys, back to the subject, whats wrong with the TARDIS" River asked the Doctor.

The doctor was upset, really upset, "She has sensed Vesuvius erupting, so ... she wont land. Standard TARDIS protocol" The doctor stammered. River smiled, "If it's protocol I can reverse it!" The Doctor's face lighted up like a candle. "Aha, If we... twist the knob over there..." He indicated to Martha to twist the knob. "... and pull that lever over there..." Rose ran for it. "... and we should be heading for Pompeii right now!"


	25. Bouncing Off Pompeii

*In The TARDIS*

"WHAT HAPPENED, IT'S LIKE WE BOUNCED OFF POMPEII" Martha said recovering from her fall.

"I took Donna to Pompeii, just before Vesuvius erupted! TWO TARDIS'S IN THE EXACT TIME not a good idea" The Doctor said gradually remembering Pompeii.

"So we need to change the time?" Rose said.

"Yes, perfect!" The doctor said, River already adjusted the time to when Clara left the TARDIS.

The Doctor gave everyone a nod and pulled the lever


	26. Damn Right Clara

*Pompeii*

"So, how am I going to survive, seeing as Vesuvius wipes out Pompeii" Clara thought to herself. Suddenly the was mass earthquake and she immediately realised that Vesuvius was awake and live. "Oh shiz" Clara said.

She stopped...

Her forehead was creased...

"Shiz?" Clara said.

"Shiz..." Clara said more surely.

"Surely only the TARDIS can do that" She whispered

She turned around and saw the TARDIS materializing. Her face was annoyed, but she was initially glad that she didn't burn to death.


	27. Caring Rose

Rose came out of the TARDIS when Clara saw the little boy, who gave her information burn to death. "Clara, this is a fixed point in time, there nothing you can do" Rose said in her caring voice.

"No you don't understand ... that boy... he spoke to me... he actually interacted with me" Clara said bursting in tears

"I'm sorry Clara but there's nothing we can do" Rose said and she gradually pulled Clara into the TARDIS.

Clara was emotionally traumatized, all the people she saw... all dead.

Only 10 minutes ago she saw them all happy, selling goods to the rich, she saw the children playing tag, all happy, all dead.

Clara looked at everybody and she gave them a 'why couldn't we save them' stare until it was interuppted by Rose pulling Clara out of the control room and into Rose and Tentoo's room.


	28. Home Again

"You okay?" Rose asked Clara. Amy and Rose were both comforting Clara who was tucked inside Rose's bed.

"To tell you the truth, no" Clara said as she gently wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Hey, do you want us to leave you alone, to get some rest?" asked Amy.

"Yes please..." Clara said, as Rose and Amy started to leave the room Clara said thank you to the both of them and that she was very grateful.

After a while the doctor came in the room, "Clara?" The doctor whispered.

"Yes" Clara said but she was a bit sharp with her tone as she was awoken.

"Do you still want to go home" Asked the doctor, his fingers were crossed and he was mouthing **'Please say no'**.

"Yes please, in fact can you take the TARDIS there now" Clara asked.

The doctor sighed but he obeyed Clara "Okay whatever you want Clara" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Time to go home" Clara sighed


	29. Extra Baggage

The TARDIS landed in a clear road, right next to the Maitland's house. Clara was ready, she had said her goodbyes and had received everyone's phone number.

"Well here we are, are you sure you still want to go?" The doctor said, practically begging.

"No, this time I'm going" Clara said firmly. "Although whats the date?" Clara asked.

"1 hour after you left" The Doctor said

"Are you sure doctor, do you remember what happened with us" Rose asked.

"Yeah she was missing for a year" Mickey said.

"No way" Martha said looking shocked.

"Yep and I was questioned over her being missing" Mickey said.

"Okay you got to admit, my mum is stupid" Rose said laughing.

Rory started bursting out laughing "And I though he was the smartest bloke in universe"

"Well that hurt" The doctor said looking down at his shoes.

"No, seriously Doctor how long have I been gone away?" Clara asked The doctor moved to the screen.

"Same day, just one hour difference" He said examining the 12 inch screen.

"Okay so it's 7 o'clock in the evening" Clara said twisting the knob on her watch.

"Yep" The doctor said.

"Rose any excuses as to why I've been gone for an hour" Clara asked.

" Ummm, there was a big sale in next?" Rose said.

"Dont have any shopping bags, Amy?" Clara asked.

" You went for a pint and ended up having quite a few?" Amy said, very surely.

"mm, that'll do" Clara said shrugging

"So this is it, goodbye everybody" Clara said leaving the TARDIS.

"Wait" Rory said, he said overtaking Clara " Lets see whether it's safe". Clara ran after him.

"Huh, seems perfectly safe..." Rory said, but he was interrupted by a TARDIS door closing after him.

"No Doctor, you missed Rory!" Clara said sighing.

"Ohhh, Great" Rory said as the TARDIS left the Maitland's house.

"Great, new alibi" Clara said. Rory laughed


	30. Angie

Clara opened the door to hear the tv blaring and Mr. Maitland sitting on the sofa.

"Hi" Clara said waving shyly.

"Hi Clara, you havent been gone long, don't worry the kids are upstairs doing their homework" Mr. Maitland said.

"I need you to meet someone" Clara said and she pulled Rory towards the living room door.

"Ah hello, and you are..." asked.

"Hi, I'm Rory, it's nice to meet you Mr. Maitland" Rory said and he went to shake Mr. Maitlands hand.

"Call me George" Mr. Maitland said.

"George, is it okay if Rory stays for a bit maybe a few days till his wife comes back from... Scotland" Clara said.

"Yeah fine" George said.

"Great thanks" Clara said and she led Rory upstairs.

"Right, the kids are really cheeky so they would say anything" Clara whipered to Rory.

"Are you ready?" Clara asked Rory.

"Pff, Im great with kids of course I'm ready" Rory said.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet" Clara muttered to herself.

She knocked on Angie's door "Come in" Angie said

"Hey Angie, this is Rory , he's gonna stay for a few days hopefully, it depends when the Doctor is going to come and get him" Clara said really quickly to avoid any confusion of boyfriends and girlfriends.

"What the doctor left without you" Angie asked.

"Yep, and how do you know about the doctor?" Rory asked stunned.

"He took them to an adventure park where we encountered cybermen it's a long story" Clara replied.

"Yep" Angie said.

"Right well I will come and say good night later I need to say the same thing to Artie" Clara said sighing


	31. On The Floor

Clara and Rory left Angie's room to go and find Artie. Artie was in his room doing something other than homework. Clara opened the door, "Hey Clara, how was your day with the day or should a say a few days?" Artie said without even looking at her.

"Its fine, but the doctor accidentally left Rory here and left" Clara said. Artie turned around, "Hi" Artie said.

"Hey, so Im guessing you know about the doctor too" Rory asked Artie.

"Yep" Artie said. "Hold one where's he gonna stay?" Artie asked.

"On my floor!" Clara said.

"Wopee" Rory said sarcastically .


	32. No Clothes

"Thanks for letting me stay Clara" Rory said.

"Its alright, boy it's nice to be home" Clara said as they both tucked into their beds for the night.

*2 Hours earlier*

"Clara I've got no clothes" Rory said.

Clara smiled "Time to go shopping, come on Asda's just down this road".

They left the house in a hurry only to find Asda was open 24 hours.

"Right Pj's and clothes" Rory said

"I'll go get food" Clara said.

"Meet you in the soft drinks aisle when we are finished?" Rory asked.

"You betcha" and they both ran to where they were supposed to be. After 10 minutes they both went to soft drinks aisle.

"Right, lets go and pay" Clara said. Rory paid for his clothes and Clara paid for the food.

"C'mon lets go home" Clara said. On the way to the house they both took their time walking

"Clara, do you think the Doctor will come back" Rory asked.

"Well obviously, I mean your wife is Amy Williams, of course he is gonna come back"

"But what if he comes back a year later?" Rory said.

"Look, if he doesn't come back in a month, you make your way to..." Clara said.

"Leadworth" Rory said.

"Do you think your house would still be their?" Clara asked.

"To be honest, I dont know" Rory said.

"Well then that settles it, you are staying with me until the Doctor returns...

Back at home Clara and Rory were getting ready for bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay Clara" Rory said.

"Its alright, boy it's nice to be home" Clara said as they both tucked into their beds for the night.


	33. Mickey :D

Clara and Rory woke up to birds tweeting.

"Morning" Clara said looking at Rory.

"Morning" Rory said.

They both got up and brushed their teeth, washed their face and got changed.

Rory and Clara went downstairs, Rory sat on the sofa while Clara made them both tea. Artie and Angie went to school and George was at work. They were home alone.

"Clara, do you think I should call Amy?" Rory asked.

"Hmm, maybe see if it works" Clara said. She brought the tea to the coffee table.

"Thanks" Rory said.

"No problem" said Clara already scoffing down her tea. Rory called Amy but there weren't any signal.

"Do you think they're on their way" Rory asked Clara, laying back on the sofa with his tea.

"I Dont ..." Clara said, but was interrupted by a materlializing TARDIS. Suddenly Mr. Maitlannds living room turned into the TARDIS's control room.

"How did-" Clara said, but once again was interrupted by Amy running down the stairs to hug Rory.

"Jesus I was only gone 1 day" Rory muttered to himself.

"ONE DAY, BUT WE JUST MATERIALIZED JUST AFTER THE TARDIS LEFT!" Amy said shocked.

"Mmmhhmmm" Clara said, with her tea in her hand.

"Do you remember, its a time machine too" The Doctor said.

"Urgh" Amy said.

"So how was your night at Clara's gaff" Mickey said smiling, Martha slapped his arm.

"It was... Hard" Rory said.

Clara laughed "Don't worry he slept in my room floor" Clara said.

"Which reminds me, how comes your floor is so rough?" Rory said


	34. Suggestions This Time?

"So, guys, it's time we went somewhere more perfect!" The Doctor said.

"Random or suggestions?" He asked everyone.

"SUGGESTION" Everyone said, Mickey smirked.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked

"I don't know... mmm... Rose?" Clara asked, carefully backing away from the question.

"Hmm, tough cookie... Amy? Rose said, also backing away from the question

"Oh I don't know. RIVER!" Amy said really quickly.

"No way am I picking...Tentoo? River said with his hands held high.

"Sorry, not my decision... Martha!" Tentoo said, although he looked as if he really wanted to go somewhere, but the Martha ignored it.

"I don't know... Mickey?" Martha said, now putting even more pressure on her husband.

"Oh oh, nope, I am definitely not picking. Rory!" Mickey said.

"Hmmm... No wait, Nope I'm not picking... Doctor?" Rory said.

"Lets go to... RANDOM!" The Doctor said and he pulled a few levers.

"I'm always going to be Mickey the idiot innit" Mickey muttered under his breath.

"Yep" the Doctor shouted.


	35. Jack Harkness

"Oh great" The Doctor said. Everyone was scared now.

"What do you mean Doctor, what's happened?" Rose asked.

"We've only gone and found Captain Jack Harkness, Clara he hasn't seen us yet, we went to him in his future" The Doctor said and sighed. Clara nodded obediently.

There was a knock on the TARDIS...

"YOU HAVE THE KEYS, OPEN THE DOOR!" The Doctor laughed.

Captain Jack Harkness Joined The Adventure ...


	36. Hey Kids

"Hello kids" Jack said. The doors shut behind him and he was trapped with a bunch of people who were used to this behaviour, but for him there was Clara, Amy and River.

He looked at River, then he looked at the Doctor, that relationship was definitely not approved.

He looked at Amy to which the Doctor practically gave him a death stare.

He didn't even look at the doctor for this one, "And who are" Jack said to Clara, he walked towards her and kissed her hand. She raised her eyebrows and said "Eew and I'm Clara". Jack was astonished, the first woman who didn't appeal to his romantic behaviour. "FINALLY, one woman that doesn't fall for my charms" He said and turned back to Clara "Thanks for that Clara" Jack said.

"Hey Doctor, nice face, you're growing childish day by day" Jack laughed.

"Oi, I like this face" The Doctor said.

"You also liked the other one, and you were kinda reluctant to get rid of it #DALEKSS #VEIN" Jack said.

"Oh my God, the doctor was vein, I really didn't know!" Rory sarcastically muttered.

"Right, I know Rose, Mickey Mouse, Martha, TENTOO, Clara and the Doctor... So who are you guys?2 Jack added.

"Rory" Rory said.

"Amy" Amy said.

"AMELIA" The Doctor muttered.

"River" River said.

"So by the way you two look at each other..." He pointed to Amy and Rory "... You must be married"

"And the way you two look at each other..." He pointed to the Doctor and River " You also must be married"

"And I'm guessing Martha and Mickey, you two are married?" Martha and Mickey nodded.

"And I'm guessing Rose and Tentoo are together and married?" Rose and Tentoo nodded.

"So Clara, it seems like me and you are the only single ones in this TARDIS" Jack smirked.

"Holy shiz" Clara muttered to herself.

Jack smiled, he shut everybody up, his work was done


	37. So Predictable

"Right, Jack, you can pick a room" The Doctor said, pointing to the TARDIS screen.

"Maybe I could share" Jack said.

"For that your room will be 50 metres from anybody elses" The doctor smirked.

So Jack's room was 50 metres away from Clara's.

TaLk about Clara's room, her one wasn't deleted, it was a TARDIS illusion (the TARDIS was nasty).

Anyway back to Jack's room.

"Hey Clara" Jack said waiting at his room doorstep.

She went over to his room door, "What?"

"Hey, I flirt alot, so I'm sorry If I caused you any pain" Jack said sincerely.

"It's fine, don't worry" Clara smiled.

They both went to retire for the night


	38. Offended

**AN: Clara doesn't really get neglected anymore...  
**

The fake birds tweeted, everyone got out of their rooms and went straight to the kitchen. All except the Doctor.

"Doctor" Amy said, knocking on his door.

"Yes" The Doctor groaned.

Amy opened the door and went straight to the Doctor. "Doctor we've been waiting for you, now c'mon get out of bed"

"Amy, I think I'm ill" The Doctor said.

He had a mild fever, "Doctor your head is hot hot hot" Amy said, finding out the doctors temperature.

"Amy, could you tell the others that todays adventure is cancelled and that I am sorry" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, of course, now I will get someone to bring you medicine" Amy said.

"No, medicine doesn't work, but peace and quiet does, don't come into my room until I physically leave" The Doctor said

"Yes, sir" Amy said and she left the room.

*In The Kitchen*

The Kitchen was really nice. The kitchen utilities were sparkling clean, the table had 10 chairs and everything was polished. Clara, Rose and Martha were sitting on the table slurping a cup of tea, while Jack, Mickey and Rory were cooking breakfast. "Where's Amy gone?" asked Rose.

"She's gone to get the doctor" Rory said while frying bits of bacon.

"Oh okay" Rose said and she went back to her tea. Amy came back after 5 minutes gasping for breath. "Amy are you okay?" Rory said running towards his wife.

"I'm fine, it's just the doctor, he made me run back to him a good 10 times" Amy said, breathing more calmly than before.

"Where is he?" Clara asked, who sat back on her chair with relief that Amy is ok.

"He's ill" Amy said. Rose practically backwashed her tea when she heard that the Doctor is ill.

"Is it a time-lordy sickness?" Mickey asked.

"No, he has a fever" Amy said.

"Oh" Mickey said. After a few minutes everyone sat down at the table, everyone except the doctor.

"Breakfast..is..served" Jack said. They all tucked into Bacon and Eggs, with tea at their side, but Jack had Coffee.

"Honestly, I don't know what you british people love about tea" Jack said, cherishing every sip of his Coffee.

"Its nice okay" Clara said.

"Clary, there is nothing nice about tea"

**AN: HAHA I KNOW HOW WE ARE WITH OUR TEA #RIDICULOUSLOVEFORIT, THOUGHT I MIGHT END THE CHAPTER WITH THIS**


	39. Hmph

"Clary, there is nothing nice about tea" Jack said smiling, but then his faced changed to a 'Shit, I'm in big trouble' face.

Everyone was shocked and appalled and suddenly they all turned monstrous. They growled at him and leaned towards him.

"OKAY, IM SORRY, IM REALLY SORRY, I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT TEA NOT BEING NICE, IN FACT TEA IS BEAUTIFUL, IT'S AMAZING, IT'S THE BEST INVENTION EVER MADE" Jack said, half begging. They all calmed down and got on with their breakfast.

"Not" Jack muttered and slurped his Coffee


	40. Please Stop Talking

Everyone ignored Jack's snide comments, all except one person.

" I mean seriously tea #eeww" Jack said. By this time everyone was used to it, but someone was about to blow their top off.

"Do me a favour, can you just shut up for 2 minutes while I finish my breakfast... PLEASE!" Clara said surprisingly calmly.

"Okay Jeez" Jack said finishing his coffee, they all were picking their food with their forks.

"Finished?" Jack asked.

"Yes" everyone said, Jack cleared the plates and sure enough they all were back sitting in the kitchen table.

"Can we have Sensations Sweet Thai Chilli please TARDIS?" Rose asked as they were her favourite crisps. Immediately everyone face gleamed and were actually excited. Suddenly, out of the bloom Sensations appeared on the middle of the Kitchen table. Rose snatched it, opened the packet, ate a few and then passed it onto Clara, who took a few and passed it to Amy, she took a few and passed it to Rory... You get the picture.

"So what do you want to do" Clara said digesting the sweet sensations.

"Hmmmm... Please Can we watch Sherlock?" Tentoo asked.

"Hmm, what about Harry Potter" Mickey asked.

"No, definitely not, I know what you do when you watch it" Rose said

"What _do_ you do?" Martha said now looking at her husband.

"I ..." Mickey said.

"He hyperventilates when he sees Voldermort" Rose interrupted, almost everyone bursted with laughter but Mickey didn't, he was taking deep breaths as he heard 'Voldermort'

"Seriously, you do that?" Rory asked but he was cut of by a very serious Jack.

"No guys, stick to the subject, what do you want to watch?" Jack said.

"Supernatural?" Rose asked.

"Too Scary ... for Micky" Jack said trying to contain his laughter.

"What about Eastenders?" Clara asked. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Sorry, no" Jack said.

Clara gasped, as did the others.

"It's Wednesday"Jack said.

"Ohhhhh" Everybody said, even Jack joined in.

"So what _do _we watch?" Rory asked.

"Well...okay lets watch Harry Potter... I really want to see Mickey hyperventilating" Jack said.

"YAAYY, and you are so mean" Rose said.

"What?" Jack said.

After getting through Harry Potter: The philosopher's Stone, Chamber Of Secrets, Prisoner Of Azkaban, Goblet Of Fire, Order Of The Phoenix, The Half-blood Prince, Deathly Hollows Part 1, they were finally ready for the end of Voldermort's reign as the Dark lord.

"You ready Mickey?" Clara asked.

"Yeah" Mickey said squeezing Martha's hand.

"Bloody hell, it's like him having a 4 inch needle on his arm" Clara muttered to Amy.

"Good one" Amy laughed and her and Clara hi-fived.

"Not funny" Martha said seriously. Martha never really got along with the other woman, simply because she was too overprotective over Mickey.

"Say What Now?" Amy asked _very _angrily.

"I just said STOP MAKING FUN OF MY HUSBAND" Martha shouted.

Amy was ready for fight, but before she could even begin she was carried to the Kitchen table by Jack, Rory, Clara and Rose followed in.

Amy was thrown onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"No fighting!" Jack said.

"WHAT! She was asking for it!" Amy said.

"Yeah, well be the bigger person and WALK AWAY" Jack shouted.

"I'm sorry" Amy said smugly

"Good" Jack said.

"Since when did you back away from a fight Jack?" Rose asked.

"Since I lost Toshiko and Owen" Jack said strongly.

"Who the hell-" Rose asked Clara.

"Previous companions" Clara answered.

"How do you-"

"His face"

"But-"

"The doctor has that face whenever he thinks of his friends"

"Nice skil-"

"Thanks"

*Living Room*

Martha was also ready for a fight but was also cut off by an annoyed Tentoo.

She was thrown onto the sofa

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!" Tentoo screeched.

"She started it!" Martha said.

"Well Be the BIGGER person and WALK AWAY" Tentoo also said.

"Im sorry" Martha said smugly

"Good"

Jack, Rory, Rose, Clara and Amy entered the living room to an apologetic Martha.

"Its fine" Amy said. Finally they all sat down comfortably just in time for the great battle between Harry and He Who Shall Be Named - Voldermort.

"I can't look" Mickey said.

"Haha, Voldermort deserved that shiz" Jack said.

"What the hell, I said shi-"

"TARDIS anti-swearing campaign thingy" Clara said, hooked onto Harry Potter while stuffing her face with popcorn.

"What the -" Jack said perplexed.

"Time Lords hate swear words" Clara again said.

"Okay then" Jack said, going back to his popcorn.

It was 11o' clock and the film just finished.

"Right, Bed?" Clara asked.

"Is that an offer?" Jack smirked.

"Nope and seriously guys let's go bed" Clara said.

"Yeah I'm kind of tired" Rose said, tucked up into Tentoo's Body.

"Then lets-" Amy said but was interrupted by yawning madman with a box.

"Morning, what did I miss?" The Doctor asked gleefully.

Everyone sighed and threw a pillow at him.

"What" The Doctor asked.

"Just go to sleep, baby face" Jack said pushing The Doctor out of his way.

"But I'm not-"

"JUST GO AND DO SOMETHING CREATIVE THEN" Martha shouted.

"Don't take no notice of them, although be a bit quiet, I'm tired" Clara whispered to the Doctor.

"Okay impossible girl" The Doctor sighed.

So the Doctor started to watch Harry Potter and he ate the remaining popcorn whereas the others hit the bed...


	41. Hangover

They woke up the next morning feeling as if they had a huge hangover, even though they didn't even touch alcohol ( The TARDIS banned it).

Clara walked out her room to see as if they were supposed to be synchronized, she saw her fellow 'house mates' get out of their rooms too.

"Morning" Jack said yawning.

"Morningg" Rose sighed, scratching her head.

" I have a -" Rory said.

"Hangover, yeah I know" Clara said.

"How do you do - " Amy asked squinting at Clara.

"I really don't know" Clara said

They all went to the kitchen and made themselves cereal.

"Cheerios?" Clara asked Rose.

"Yes please" Rose said puzzled.

"Weetabix?" Clara asked Rory and Amy.

"Yeahh, How did you -" Amy asked. Rory looked like a lost puppy.

" It's the morning.. I have a massive headache. I really don't know" Clara said. Just then the kitchen door burst open.

"MORNINGGG" The Doctor said he was wearing a fez, some swimming goggles and a snorkel. He also had fins on his feet.

"Doctor, calm down, please!" Martha said, holding her head.

"Okay, fine" The doctor said.

"Why are you wearing that?" Amy laughed.

"Because... Because... I was bored okay" The doctor confessed.

"Anyway, so after watching Harry Potter. I decided.. we are going to the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter!" The Doctor said.

"What year?" Jack said with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"2014!" The doctor said.

"Okay" Tentoo said

"I'm up for it" Rose said.

"Me too." Clara said.

"And us" Rory said, speaking for Amy.

"Ugh, whatever ... Yes" Jack said.

"We will go" Martha said. Mickey opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by an ever excstatic madman with a box

"GREAT, we leave in 1 hour" The doctor sai.

"WHAT!" The girls said.

"Chop Chop" The Doctor said.

"Wheres River?" Rory asked.

"Oh, she left ages ago, she got bored" The doctor shrugged.

"Oh okay" Amy said now really puzzled


	42. Harry Potter Anybody?

The girls dashed to their rooms to quickly get changed, while the men were laughing.

"Guys, you are NOT going in your pj's so ... get changed then!" The doctor said.

The boys ran straight to their rooms, all except for Tentoo.

"I'm all ready ready" Tentoo protested. The doctor examined Tentoo's clothing and came to a verdict.

"Oh all right" The doctor moaned.

"Yay" Tentoo said.

"Now, shoo, go and find Rose" The doctor said ushering Tentoo out of the Kitchen. He then took the Weetabix that was made for Amy and ate it. Just then Amy came into the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" The doctor said hiding the Weetabix behind his back.

"Whar's that there?" Amy asked, trying to see what's behind his back.

"No, nononono" The doctor said protesting.

"THAT'S MY WEETABIX" Amy said holding up an unfinished bowl of nutritious bowl of cereal that doesn't taste nice without a dollop of sugar.

"I know... I'm sorry" The doctor said

"Please Amy, I can't deal with Scottish wrath, today" The doctor protested.

"Oi, don't say nothing about Scotland" Amy said.

"Okay, I won't say nothing... So, the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter? You excited?"

"Yeah, sort of"

"What do you mean sort of!"

"It's just... It's just a hunch but I think something bad is going to happen..."

"Huh. No definatey not, today is a day trip, it's going to be fun"

"Hmmm, okay, as I said it's just a hunch" Amy shrugged and skipped to her room.

The doctor sighed...

* 1 hour later*

"TIMES UP, EVERYONE IN THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM" The Doctor said very loudly.

Almost immediately everyone gathered in the main control room.

"So, The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter" The doctor smirked.

"Woop woop" Rose said. The doctor pushed a few buttons and as soon as you could say Geronimo, they were at the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter.


	43. Be Careful

"Here we are, The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter" The Doctor said more seriously.

"Why is your voice serious?" Rose said.

"Missing people, deaths etc." Clara said without looking at the TARDIS screen or Rose.

"How do you-" Rose asked

"Yeah how do-" The doctor joined.

"Just shut up and check whether this place is safe" Clara said seriously.

"Yes ma'am" The doctor said, he looked at the screen, turned it off and completely lied to his companions faces.

"All safe" The doctor smiled.

"And rule one. The Doctor LIES" Clara also said.

"Oh come on .. It'll be fun!" The doctor whinged.

"Whatever" Clara said.

"Good" The doctor replied.

"Right before we leave, let's split into groups: Because me and Tantoo have a brain we will be the team leaders, Jack, Amy, Clara and Rose you're with . The rest of you, with Tentoo" The doctor added.

"Right let's get going" Tentoo said, he ushered everyone out of the TARDIS, except the doctor.

"Look after her with your life" Tentoo said gritting his teeth.

" Well, durrhhh, honestly you're such a dumbass" The doctor replied


	44. I Hope Not

They all got out of the TARDIS, said their goodbye and ran to the nearest ride.

"Doctor, this is such a bad idea" Clara whispered.

"C'mon its not like anyones going to get hurt..." The doctor replied.

"I hope not..." Clara said.


	45. I Told You So

Clara got a call... from an unknown number. She hesitated for two seconds, curiosity had beaten her; she had to answer it.

"Hello" Clara said slowly.

"CLARA, GET INSIDE THE TARDIS, GET THE DOCTOR, TAKE ALL YOUR GROUP MEMBERS INTO THE TARDIS RIGHT NOW!" Jack bellowed.

"What?" Clara said perplexed.

"Well, let me break it down for you, VOLDERMORT IS ALIVE!" Jack screamed.

"Okay Jesus, why were you screaming anyway" Clara said now attracting her fellow team members to eavesdrop in the call.

"Well, I dunno, jheez, ummm MAYBE THAT HE HAS A MAGICAL WAND THAT COULD FRIGGING KILL US ALL"

"Jack... What happened?"

"Its Martha... ummm. that stupid snake... yeah... bit her leg off" Jack said

"What like amputating wise" Clara said really concerned.

"Yes Clara... The thing ate her freaking bone"

"Okay, just try and get here, I'm sure Harry Potter will sort Voldermort out" Clara said now looking at a young man pacing towards her.

"What?"

"Yep, Harry Potter's alive" Clara squealed.

Just then Harry took the phone off her, "Hi, hello, it's Harry, where is Voldermort now?"

Jack couldn't quite help it, but he squealed too. " He's at the mirror thingy" He said more concentrated.

"Great thanks" Harry said, he gave the phone back to Clara "Thanks, and your friend will be fine, the doctor will fix her"

Clara, Amy, Rory and Rose's chin dropped. "How -" Clara started but Harry had already left.

"Just get in the TARDIS, I will find the others... GO" The Doctor instructed, they did as they were told.

As soon as they got into the TARDIS Clara managed to track the others, she immediately called the Doctor.

"Yes Clara" The doctor said, the background was just screaming people.

"Doctor, they are right next to the Ron's Rollercoaster " Clara informed.

"Thanks, and if I dont get back within 5 minutes... Push the big red button" The line went dead.

"Clara?" Rose asked.

"They're going to come back.. I'm sure of it" Clara repeatedly said. Rose joined in, her husband was out there with the crazy dark lord, God only knew what would happen to him. Amy and Rory fretted for the Doctor's life, he was their top priority right now. And Clara... she just wanted to go home, safe and sound with no injuries...


	46. The Leg

10 minutes later..

Clara was walking up and down the main control room with her phone in her hands. "It's been 10 minutes where are they?" Rory stressed.

"If we knew we wouldn't be here would -" Rose said but got interrupted...

The doors of the TARDIS swung open.

"AAAHHHH" Martha screamed. Mickey and Jack were holding her as she was unable to walk, Tentoo and the Doctor closely followed.

"Clara: Medical Bay Go" The doctor said quickly closing the TARDIS with one hand as his other hand was holding the bloody leg.

Rose and Tentoo quickly kissed and hugged, and they then went straight to Clara's aid.

Clara got the wheelchair from the Medical Bay really quickly as the TARDIS swapped rooms around.

"oouuuuucccccchhhhhh" Martha screamed as she couldn't handle the excruciating pain from her missing leg.

The doctor quickly whisked Martha away in the wheelchair, Rose and Tentoo were waiting at the medical bay for (if needed) support, Mickey was crying, Martha was now confused as she was the one with the pain not Mickey and Clara, Jack, Amy and Rory were lost in all the madness.


	47. Theatre

"Right if we're going to do this; Rory, Amy, Rose and Clara please leave" The doctor said wearing a doctor's operation uniform.

"Good luck" Amy said as she, Rory, Rose and Clara left the new, renovated operation theatre inside the TARDIS, with a thumbs up.

"Thanks" The doctor shouted so Amy and the others could hear.

In case you didn't know; The doctor, Tentoo and Jack were going to reattach her leg back to her body; Mickey was just watching.

"Ready" The doctor asked.

"How about we just get on with it" Tentoo scolded.

"Alright" The doctor moaned


	48. Selfish Or Selfless

In the Kitchen...

"I hope she gets better" Rose said with a cup of tea in her hands. Rory was next to the fridge in the corner, he wanted to go home. Clara was opposite him, thinking exactly what Rory was thinking. Amy and Rose were at the Kitchen table drinking tea.

"Yeah well I hope she gets better so we can all go home" Rory murmured.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Clara said really quickly.

"Thank you" Rory exaggerated.

"C'mon you guys, don't be selfish, the poor womans leg was chomped off" Rose explained.

"But we're not, Rory said and I qoute 'I hope she gets better'" Clara protested.

"Yeah and then he added and I quote 'so we can all go home'" Rose fought back.

"Come on Rose, don't you want to go home, safe and sound, with your mother and your husband?" Clara said.

"And my brother" Rose thought.

"Guys, I think we should give the doctor another chance" said Amy.

"What" Rory questioned.

"Everybody makes mistakes" Amy said.

"But, he put your life in danger" Rory stressed.

"Yeah, and how many times has he done that, look at us all we're all special to him... Rose, you're his Bad Wolf, Rory, you're the Last Centurion, and Clara... Ugh I don't know yours"

"He calls me ' his impossible girl' " Clara said quoting the air.

"Okay, so Clara, you're his impossible girl and me ... I'm the Girl Who Waited" Amy continued.

"What are you saying Amy?" Rose said.

"I'm saying that, we're all important to the doctor, he would do anything to protect us all?" Amy finished.

"One more chance" Rory said.

"Just one" Clara added.

"One" Rose finished and slammed her empty mug on the kitchen table.

The Operating Room...

"Ta-da" The doctor said. They had managed to reattach the leg back inside Martha.

"Will she be able to walk" Mickey asked.

"Hell yeah" The doctor said, he brought his hand to Martha's leg, he thought for a bit and then suddenly there was a golden wisp of 'smoke' if you will.

"He's crazy" Jack joked.

"Do it" Tentoo said.

"What's he doing?" Mickey said, a biti more curious than concerned.

"He's healing her" Jack said answering his question.

The golden wisp of smoke when through Martha leg and it healed all by itself, her leg looked brand-new.

"HAH" Tentoo said gladly.

"Now, she will have to sleep for 102 hours" The doctor calculated.

" So three and a half days" Jack said.

"Exactly"

"I'm going to go tell the others" Jack said and he ran out of the theatre.

2 hours later...

Jack had organised a party, he wanted alcohol but the TARDIS just gave them all non-alcohlic champagne. They were all in the kitchen laughing and having fun.

"Doctor" Clara whispered.

"Yeah?" the doctor answered with some Jammy dodgers in his hand.

"It's about Jack"

"Oh no, listen he's not all 'it' you know"

"No, I don't like him!"

"So what is it?"

"Do you remember when we first saw Jack?"

"Yeah"

"... And that he was with Toshiko and Owen?"

"Yeahh.."

"Well, the other we were all talking, and he said that he lost Toshiko and Owen"

"What are you saying?"

"That we picked up future Jack instead of Past Jack"

"Hmmm... so he met us before?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, make sure you remind me when they all go home"

"Hmph, of course" Clara said and they both went to joined the party.

2 hours later...

They were all tired so they wen't to retire to their rooms for the night, but before they went they all went to the control room, nobody knew why except for the doctor.

"Doctor why are we here" Mickey asked.

"You will find out in precisely 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1" The doctor counted.

BANG! Jenny was here...


	49. JENNY

"JENNY" Tentoo and the Doctor screamed.

"Dad and Someone I don't know" Jenny replied happily.

"Oh he's your dad... he regenerated" Tentoo quickly added.

"Oh DAAADDDDD" Jenny ran and hugged the Doctor.

"Hello" The doctor replied.

"Dad" Rose, Mickey, Jack, Rory, Amy and Clara gasped.

"I was a father you know" The doctor fought back.

Weirdly, Jack didn't flirt with Jenny, in fact he hadn't spoken to her at all, I guess he didn't want to piss the doctor off.

Jenny got along with Clara and Rose abit more than the others. Amy was suffering from high-shock as she found out that the doctor had children. Jack was hanging around Rory and Mickey and was just generally avoiding the girls, and Tentoo and the Doctor were finding out what Jenny was doing after the Hath's etc etc.

Then they all went to bed, except Jack


	50. Love Can Occur To Anybody

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table trembling with a glass of scotch (he stashed some in his jacket) Rose came to join him.

"What's up" Rose asked with a scotch in her hands.

"Rose, I think I'm in love" Jack said.

Rose splurted out her scotch in laughter. "Captain Jack Harkness, in all the time I have known you, you have never loved anyone except ...yourself"

"I know right" Jack said laughing himself.

"So... hows the unlucky woman?"

"Lucky* and Jenny"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, GET THAT LOVE OUT OF YOUR HEAD OR HEART BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING... YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO EVEN GO NEAR HER"

"I know right"

"Jack.."

"No Rose, you're right... anyway it's probably just the alcohol talki-"

The TARDIS roared (not literally), she took the glasses from Rose and Jack and gave them both a wedgie that will not release until a few days.

"Owww!" Rose said clutching her buttocks.

"Huh, I'm used to it" Jack laughed.

"How?"

"I get kicked out of many clubs"

"Ugh, how could I not have guessed"


	51. Embarrassed Much?

The next morning everything became very awkward between Jack and Jenny and the doctor. How, well this is what happened at midnight..

It was late and Jack was still awake. He was sleepy and he needed to go to the bathroom.

"Oh damn it" Jack said and he walked over to the bathroom.

Jenny was awake to, she was in her tank top and loose shorts and on her way to the bathroom. With both of them rubbing their necks, looking down on the floor, they bumped into each other.

"Oh sorry" Jack trembled, looking very embarrassed

"It's Okay" Jenny laughed.

"Oh, Ladies first" Jack said gesturing to the bathroom door.

"Oh thank you" Jenny said.

She was on her way to the door when a familiar sound had appeared.

"What are you two doing?" The doctor harshly whispered.

"Nothing" Jack and Jenny said synchronized.

Jenny went to the bathroom, Jack quickly went to his room looking _very _embarrassed and the doctor just shrugged and went to his room.


	52. Don't Go

"MOORNNNIINNG" Clara yawned to the packed kitchen - it seemed like everyone was awake _before_ her.

Jack had just made a really nice bowl of Weetabix when it was snatched from him.

"Thanks Jack, I owe you one" Clara said already eating the bowl of Weetabix.

"Damn right you do" Jack muttered.

"Guys, should we go on an adventure today?" The doctor asked.

"No, Martha's still unconscious" Mickey said with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Hmm, okay so what if we go on an adventure... next week?" the doctor replied "... because by that time Martha would be okay"

"I dunno doctor, I think I want to go home"

"What?"

"Listen, Martha would be in shock, so I want to take her home and then Next Week, you can take us on an adventure?"

"Oh alright"

So, Martha was carried to her home with Mickey, they were taking 'time out' from the doctor.


	53. I Love You

The TARDIS door shut.

"Anybody else want to go, put your hand up and feel free to leave" The doctor said looking rather frustrated.

Clara badly wanted to put her hand up but she didn't want to hurt the doctors feeling any more than Mickey did. Rory also wanted to put his hand up, but when seeking Amy's approval, he was forced to retreat.

A minute passed.. "What seriously, you guys don't want to go"bThe doctor said rather sarcastically.

"Well I only just came so.." Jenny said looking down at the TARDIS with her hand crossed and her feet tapping on the TARDIS floor

" Yeah same here" Jack very quickly said.

" And I want to spend more time with you" Rose suggested

"What she said" Amy and Clara quickly said too.

"Doctor, we love you" Rory said in the most sarcastic way ever.

"Aww, really Rory, well I love you all to, and thank you for staying" The doctor said and he gave a very reluctant Rory and great big hug.

" Sarcasm" Tentoo cough-said


	54. Oi

"I think we should just chill today" Tentoo said.

"Chill" The Doctor questioned

"Donna" Tentoo replied

"Ohh yeahh"

"Yep"

"Can you say Oi?"

"No"

"Oi don't use that tone with me"

"Oi"

"Haha, I made you say Oi"

"Oi"

"Oi, Shut up" Amy Interrupted.

"Sorry" Tentoo and the doctor said


	55. Say What Now!

"So we just 'chill' today?" Jenny said uncertainly.

"Chill means to relax" Jack said.

"ohhhhhh" Jenny said nodding her head.

"Anyone for Sherlock" Rose asked

"NO" Tentoo and the doctor quickly said

"Why?" Clara said not believing that somebody actually refused to watch one of the most greatest show produced _ever._

"mm, well lets just say, Sherlock is a fraud, he used my brain for most of his cases" The doctor explained.

"How do you know Sherlock?" Rose questioned

"We had a close relationship" The doctor replied

"I always knew Sherlock was gay" Jack snickered.

"No stupid, he was me", well he _is _me" The doctor said sheepishly.

"Say what now" Jack said gasping.

"Please, you almost sound like a 'fangirl' finding out that their favourite character is about to get axed and replaced by a mindless actor"


	56. Sherlock seriously

" JIM MORIARTY HAS TO BE ALIVE THOUGH" Clara said, raging with anxiety.

"You're serious right?" Rory said completely ignoring Clara.

"Yeah, why, I don't look like Sherlock to you?" The doctor replied with a smirk on his face.

"NO, YOU DO NOT LOOK AT ALL LIKE BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH" Clara again said with anxiety.

"I don't have to look like that mindless actor do I?" the doctor said without fear of what may come next

"Okay that's it, I'm going to make a cup of coffee" Jack said, not believing that his best friend knew him so much yet vice versa - Jack didn't know anything about the doctor.

"I think I'm going to join him" Clara quickly said and ran to Jack.

"Me too, whatever tea or coffee is?" Jenny splurted.

"Me too" Rory said.

And one by one they all left the control room with shaking heads and breathless taunts, which left Tentoo and the Doctor bursting with laughter.

"Did they buy that?" Tentoo laughed.

"I think they did" The doctor said as he hi-fived Tentoo


	57. Watch It!

Tentoo and the doctor went to the kitchen to see Rory giving breathing exercises to Clara.

"Breathe in" Rory said breathing in, Clara obeyed obediently.

"Breathe out" Rory said breathing out, Clara again obeyed obediently.

"Oh there's no need for that I was joking!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Are you for real..." Rory said, as he got no answer he turned to the other "...Is he for real"

"I really don't know but I am so close to punching him" Clara said annoyed.

"Hey, watch it, that's my dad" Jenny protested.

"Who you only knew for like 36 hours" Amy murmured.

"Guys, guys lets stop fighting, now where do you want to go?" the doctor said gleefully


	58. Rose

"No bloody where!" Rose sighed.

"What? Oh come on it'll be fun" The doctor replied with a soft moany voice.

"Umm I don't know, Martha was seriously injured and what's fun about Daleks and cyberman and sycorax and slitheen and tricksters and sontarons and..." Rose said and she kept on going

10 minutes later...

"... and the hath" everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"I think we got your point Rose..." the doctor said sighing.


	59. A Promise Is A Promise

"I'm sorry doctor but I don't think we all are ready for another outing" Clara said.

"Listen, I didn't know that Voldermort was gonna come back to life" The doctor said even more annoyed.

"Yeah, what If someone actually dies" Rory said sharply

"Don't say that" Amy almost too quickly said.

"I promise I won't let that happen" The doctor said.

"Yeah, Well Rule 1 the doctor lies" Rory said


	60. Help?

"So where do you want to go then?" the doctor urged

"Martha-" Jack said

"Donna-" Rose said

"Okay, lets go pick them all up" the doctor moaned

"But doctor Donna -" Jack said with a hint of concern in his voice

"Yes, I know, I have to make her brain okay" the doctor replied

"But how-" Tentoo asked

"I dont know!" The doctor answered

Do you need hel-" Jack started

"Yes Jack" The doctor moaned

"Do you need my-" Tentoo offered

"Yes Tentoo" The doctor repliied

"What about m-" Jenny said eagerly

"Yes Jen, I need your help too" The doctor replied

"What about us-" Clara and the rest of the companions said

"Right you lot, go to the living room, there should be some Game Of Thrones DVD's, Go and watch them all okay" The doctor said looking frustrated

"Okay" The companions moaned and they went to do as they are told. The doctor, Tentoo, Jack and Jenny went to the workshop to begin to make the device to bring back Donna

"Right lets get started" the doctor said with a pair of goggles on his face


	61. Ahahahaha

2 hours later In the living room...

So Amy, Rory, Rose and Clara were zoned into Game Of Thrones. They had a thin piece of blanket on top of them and popcorn in each of their hands

"This is so ... I don't even know the word" Amy said snuggling up with Rory.

"I know right" Clara, Rory and Rose said almost hypnotized by the show. Suddenly there was flick of the switch and the lights were on.

"Hey kids, I think you should come inside the Kitchen" Jack said looking very happy.

"Why?" Clara said.

"You asked way too many questions!" Jack replied. Clara shrugged in agreement.

5 minutes later the living room crew decided to pause Game Of Thrones and go to the Kitchen.

Donna was there having a cup of tea.

"Well you took your time!" Rose screamed in delight.


	62. Whouffle? Janny?

"Who's he?" Rose said recovering from the gigantic hug she gave Donna.

"Oh, he is... my husband!" Donna said looking very happy.

"Hi" the shy guy spoke.

"Hi, I'm Rose, and you?"

"Oh Charlie"

"Nice to meet you Charlie"

"You too"

"Hi I'm Clara" Clara said to Donna.

"Donna, and aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Donna said, Clara blushed

"Clara is my latest companion, she likes making soufflés" The doctor quickly said.

"Soufflés eh" Donna said. Jack, Rose, Rory and Amy looked at each other

"We never knew that!" they said.

"Yeah well, my soufflés don't always turn out to be amazing" Clara urged.

"Yeah, they're not that good, she nearly burned the kitchen." the doctor said.

"Oh rubbish, you sound like a husband when their wife's driving their precious car!" Donna said.

"Basically, you're sounding like me when Donna drives my Bentley" Charlie said.

"Oh yeah Charlie, I forgot to ask, how do you feel then, inside the TARDIS" Tentoo said slowly aborting the topic of Clara's soufflés.

"Well, it's bigger in the inside" Charlie said and then the doctor gleamed.

11 o'clock in the night...

**AN: Sleeping arrangements, From left to right. (every room is 100 metres away from each other going sideways (left and right) the rooms are opposite each other. so there is a 100 metre gap going left/right and there is a 3 metre gap going opposite :) **

**This sleeping arrangement goes from left to right and the names below the names on top are the ones that are opposite each other. Oh and Clara and Eleven have reconciled by the way**

**Left...Right**

**Clara Rose&Tentoo Jack Donna& Charlie**

**Doctor Amy&Rory Jenny Martha&Mickey(If they come back)**

Everyone was in their bed except for a few.

Jack couldn't go to sleep and Clara had a very scary nightmare.

Jack's room

"Come on Jack, don't be a wuss, just ask her out" Jack thought to himself... loudly  
"Come on Jack, come on"

"If you love Jenny tell her now"

"No, what if she refuses"

"She wont" ... It seemed like Jack was having an argument with himself, but alas he shut up...

5 minutes later...

"Thats IT! I am asking her out right now" Jack said now sprinted towards Jenny's room...

Clara's room

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Clara screamed, she had one hell of a nightmare. She couldn't control herself, she bursted into the doctor's room crying her eyes out. the doctor woke up abruptly. "Clara what's the matter" he said looking angry/concerned. "Who did this to you" he added.

"No one" Clara said trying to puch back the tears.

"Awh Impossible girl, shut the door and come here" the doctor said. He has OCD for them kind of things

Clara did as she was told and then she went to the doctor.

He cleared a space for her on his King sized bed. She climbed in. The doctor wiped her tears and hugged her.

Jenny's door

_Knock Knock  
_

_Knock Knock_

_Knock Knock_

_"_Who is It" Jenny said in a sweet voice.

"urhh... It's Jack" Jack hesitated.

"Oh come in" Jenny said.

Jack hesitated, he thought about going back to his room, but again he fought with himself and then he finally had the courage to open the door.

Jenny was awake, she had big geeky glasses on and she was reading Stephanie Meyer's Twilight.

"Ummm, I have something to ask you" Jack started

"Edward Cullen is so much fitter than he is in this book" Jenny muttered to herslef before looking at Jack.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Ummm"

"Go on"

"Will you"

"Will I what?"

"Will you go out with me"

"Why of course Jack!"


	63. Edward Cullen

The Doctors Room

Clara was at one side and the doctor was at the other, he was awake and she was trying so hard to go back to sleep. The doctor knew that so he decided to break the silence.

"Hey, impossible girl, you okay?" the doctor asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" Clara said wearily.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I had a really bad dream"

"Yes, but what about?"

"My mother"

"What happened?"

"She... she got shot by a dalek"

"Eurgh, the repulsive thing"

"Anyway why did it scare you so much?"

"She died a gruesome death"

"Oh"

Jenny's Room

"Well, urh great!" Jack said shyly.

"mmm, yeah"

"Sooo..."

"Whatt do you thinkof Edward Cullen in Twilight?"

"He's uhh..."

"He's what?"

"He's everything I wan't to be, a hearthrob who doesn't try"

"Huh, Edward hates hisself?"

"Yeah, I know, I was talking about Robert Pattinson"

"Robert Pattinson?"

"An actor who portrays Edward"

"Ohh"

"Anyway how comes you love Twilight so much?"

" Um, I guess it's because I met the real Edward and Bella Cullen"

"WHAT?"

"I'm Edward's best friend I guess"

Jack was gobsmacked, he didn't know this.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be suprised seeing as this is considered normal for us lot" Jack muttered.


	64. Misinterpretation

It was morning and the doctor and Clara were still in the doctors room sleeping.

"Do ya think they're doing the deed" Jack whispered.

The reason he was whispering was because every single one of them were outside the doctors room in their pyjamas trying to hear what was going on in the doctors room.

"Shhh, eew no" Amy said trying to get that thought of her head.

"You never know-" Jenny slapped his arm.

"Shhhhh" Jenny persisted.

The Doctors Room

"Clara" the doctor whispered.

"mm" Clara said still in her sleepy zone.

"I think they're all outside my room"

"WHAT" Clara harshly whispered.

"Sorry"


End file.
